


Notebook

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 第一次写abo/私设成山





	Notebook

金珉奎一大早对着隔壁空了的位置发呆，开始思考昨天扔下处于半发情的全圆佑一个人是不是太不人道了，但他想起昨晚全圆佑那缩手缩脚的动作就来气。他金珉奎这么多年来阅男无数，从来没有哪个alpha在释放信息素弄得omega已经腿软的情况下，还真诚的提问是先脱衣服还是先亲嘴。

妈的，那要不要直接给你插进来啊？

实在是太过憋屈忍不住被自己的信息素跑出来一点，嗅觉灵敏的尹净汉闻到了空气中似有若无的一丝橙花味，看到金珉奎忿忿的对着隔壁的空位置生闷气，不住好笑的问道

“咋了珉奎，一大早的又要用圆佑的咖啡味提神？”

“啊..不是，只是好奇这位从不迟到早退的无趣男怎么还不回来。”被注意到的金珉奎只好岔开话题关心一下同事的本月全勤。

“圆佑刚在系统上请假了啊，我看看请假理由...唔..他说他发情了！”

“啊？”

金珉奎此时又变得过意不去了，毕竟昨晚是他信誓旦旦的说要改变全圆佑的宅男生活，硬是拉着人到充斥着各种信息素混杂的酒吧里。自己久经夜场这些当然是小意思，倒是诱导了全圆佑提前进入发情期。

但其实混夜场的人都知道，传闻中总是里面穿着小吊带短裙，露出傲人的半球和翘臀，外面披着风衣的大胸辣妹金珉奎寻欢是很有原则的，一不在双方的发情期做二不准咬腺体三必须戴套。虽然要求很高但因为脚下踩的那双高跟鞋更高，想探到风衣下风光的alpha自然是遵纪守法，不敢越界。

显然拿着酒杯游刃有余穿过那些向他敬酒的alpha的金珉奎没有发现身边全圆佑的异样，直到向他搭话的熟人开口调侃金珉奎今晚怎么带了个宅男打扮的乖仔过来，才注意到身边的咖啡味好像越来越浓。

金珉奎心里咯噔一下，刚进公司时坐在身边带他的全圆佑就是他的菜，自己也春心萌动的暗示过对方。但全圆佑油盐不进，该看的地方不看不该看的地方也不看让金珉奎很快就放弃。更何况全圆佑曾对他说过，alpha对omega的标记是一件很神圣的事，他希望第一个被他标记的人就是跟他过一辈子的人。

怅然地摸了摸后颈光滑的腺体，大概全圆佑已经觉得他是个来者不拒的人吧，但其实哪个omega不想与第一个标记的alpha过一辈子呢。

香醇的咖啡味逐渐吸引了周边的注意，金珉奎只好把全圆佑塞上车送回家。离开了令人窒息的环境，全圆佑的状况似乎好了些，知道金珉奎在送他回家，虽然忍得辛苦但仍尝试收敛信息素，甚至还能憋出一句谢谢。

车厢内逐渐变淡的咖啡味更是令金珉奎不知作何反应，暗自捏紧了方向盘。

但到家后的全圆佑情况开始不好，陷入发情热的他捕捉到了身边淡淡的橙花味，是他在梦里只能看到背影但一直闻到的omega的味道，条件发射的上前拉住那人的手转过身来。

原来那个人是金珉奎

原来自己喜欢的人是金珉奎啊

金珉奎对于突然被全圆佑圈在怀里的事实有点慌张，看着全圆佑因为发情而开始失去眼神焦点，但又开始放松的手臂，金珉奎下意识的抓住对方手臂重新环住自己的腰

如果是全圆佑，也不是不可以。

全圆佑对于金珉奎的动作不解，他要在一个正经的场合向金珉奎求爱，获得对方的允诺，才可以发生关系。

虽然最大的原因还是因为自己是处男，连第一步该做什么都不知道。

但眼前的金珉奎开始抬起膝盖顶弄他的胯下，手指卷起他的头发绕在指间，越来越浓的橙花香不住的往鼻间窜，性暗示发送得实在明显。

发情中的alpha是很难抵抗omega这样浓厚的信息素，况且还是自己喜欢的omega，但全圆佑实在没有任何经验，只好先释出自己的信息素，搂着金珉奎问

“是要先脱衣服还是先亲嘴？”

真诚发问的后果就是金珉奎把全圆佑家的抽屉翻了个遍，把所有抑制剂扔在他身上，把高跟鞋踩得咚咚响，出门前留给了他一句

“那你学好再来找我吧！”

请假两天的全圆佑回到公司后发现自己隔壁的位置空了，扭过头向尹净汉发问。尹净汉打开出勤系统查看金珉奎的请假理由

“珉奎说他发情啦！”

再抬头的时候发现全圆佑的位置也空了，系统也弹出一条新消息，是来自全圆佑的

“我又发情啦！”

“啊？”

全圆佑拿着认真写好步骤的笔记本直奔金珉奎家中，在等红绿灯时还翻开复习，先脱衣服再亲嘴，再释放信息素扩张就不会这么辛苦，再什么来着？

啊，珉奎会不会又嫌弃我啊？

来开门的金珉奎裹着被子，空调却开得很低，在空气中溢着的橙花味勾得全圆佑蠢蠢欲动。

金珉奎很清楚给全圆佑开门的后果，但也想看看自己是不是真的敲开了对方的榆木脑袋。只见全圆佑开始解开自己西装的纽扣，一件件褪去身上的衣服，金珉奎只来得及瞄到alpha内裤下凸起的物什，就被对方突然释出的咖啡香弄得腿软，无力的靠在餐桌上。

全圆佑捡起地上的笔记本，再次慢条斯理的开始阅读，嘴上念念有词

“先帮珉奎脱衣服，再..诶？珉奎已经自己脱好衣服啦！可以进行下一步..”

金珉奎无语的看着扒开自己被子的全圆佑，不看自己胸前的两坨肉又低头去看笔记本，气得直接拨开那该死的笔记本，捧着对方的脸亲了上去。

金珉奎用舌头撬开了全圆佑因紧张而抿成一条线的嘴，放肆的扫尽对方口腔里每个角落，全圆佑本能的去追逐对方游走的舌尖吮吸着，舌头互相交缠着，钻空子流下的津液成丝状粘连在嘴边。越来越浓的橙花与咖啡味交织着，抽空吸气的两人感觉自己在吞香水。

看样子是指望不了全圆佑的学习笔记，金珉奎拉过对方的两只手，一只手覆在自己胸部大力揉捏，两指夹紧乳粒就能使自己发出细细的呻吟声。另一只手引着全圆佑探向早已泥泞一片的穴口。甫一进入，渴求已久的软肉牢牢吸住全圆佑的手指，引领他往深处探去，感觉到还能吃下更多，三指并拢挤入了湿热的后庭。

“嗯..可以了..进来..”本是处于发情期的金珉奎身体格外敏感，恨不得alpha立刻将肉棒捅进来缓解他的发情热。双手往后撑坐在餐桌上，金珉奎两腿一勾，环住了全圆佑精瘦的腰，示意对方将胯下早已硬到龟头探出内裤边，布满青筋的阴茎插进来。

全圆佑还在犹豫要不要去外套口袋里拿个安全套，等不到他动作的金珉奎又将双脚覆在自己的性器上下撸动，还坏心的按压着他的精囊。此时全圆佑脑海里出现了一条学习笔记——要狠狠地插进omega的最深处，才会让对方感到舒服。

笔记本在今天第一次派上用场，全圆佑一个挺腰捅进了金珉奎的穴道里，插弄了几下后发现这个位置他用不了力，把对方放平在餐桌上后又将炽热的肉棒毫无怜惜的进去那湿热紧致的甬道。alpha粗壮的阴茎撑满了金珉奎分泌越多汁水的穴道，整个空间充斥着两人的低喘声和连接处噗呲的水声。

在发情期一直依靠抑制剂过的金珉奎显然没料到如果进行性交，只会更想将自己揉入alpha的体内。单靠全圆佑释放在空气中的咖啡香，是无法有效的纾解omega的发情热。金珉奎下定决心，掰过全圆佑在舔舐他胸部的头，按在自己耳边

“标记我吧，圆佑。”

全圆佑没有停下身下的动作，只是对上omega的眼眸，确定对方和自己心意相通，郑重的咬住了金珉奎后颈的腺体，一股黑鸦片香水味弥漫在空气中，全圆佑笑着亲上了金珉奎的小虎牙。

被咬腺体后的omega更放得开，双腿不断按压着全圆佑的臀部使alpha的肉棒可以插到更深，抑不住呻吟的在乱叫

“啊..嗯..圆佑操我..用力点..唔..”

听见omega的鼓励全圆佑更是越发起劲，但他刚刚似乎顶开了一个小口，现在被卡住龟头需要用点力才能抽出，但无知者无畏的全圆佑只记得那条插进omega最深处才能让对方舒服的笔记，开始更用力的挺动腰肢进出那个小口。

金珉奎被操得爽到只能发出不成调的呻吟，但他感觉到自己的生殖腔打开了。可他都为全圆佑破了例，相信一次对方又何妨呢？

“嗯..圆佑射进来..想和圆佑成结..想给圆佑生宝宝！”

处于射精高潮状态下的全圆佑没听清金珉奎说了什么，但从金珉奎的表情看来，自己还是表现得很不错，下次再仔细研读做更详细的笔记，让自己的omega更舒服！

“全圆佑你把你那破笔记本扔了才上我的床！”

一点点TMI：

一次全圆佑瞒着金珉奎终于把笔记看完后，回想起自己第一次就好像撞开了金珉奎的生殖腔，急忙摇醒对方问当时为什么不阻止自己

金珉奎揉着眼睛撅起嘴发问：“难道哥不想跟我生宝宝吗？”

“当然不是！只是怀孕会很辛苦的，我不想珉奎因为意外而受这种累。”

“不过如果怀上了我也一定会照顾好珉奎和宝宝，这样珉奎就真的成为我的老婆啦！”


End file.
